Sk8er Girl
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: Kagome is a punk skater and dated Inuyahsa for three years. He dumps her and she moves to New York to make new friends.When she comes back can he learn from his mistakes. Rated for language I dont own Inuyasha


**Sk8er Girl**

Kagome is a punk skater girl and has been dating Inuyasha for three years. "I don't understand." Kagome said, "Why are you breaking up with me." "It's simple Kagome I can't date a punk, it's ruining my reputation." Kagome felt her heart break into millions of pieces, but she refused to cry in front of him. "You know what Inuyasha, you can go fuck yourself." Kagome said right after she punched him right in the eye knocking him out cold. Kagome left that day and moved to New York City. Inuyasha never found a girlfriend that could ever be like Kagome.

**6 years later**

Kagome walked right into the recording studio looking for her boyfriend. "Fluffy, oh Fluffy where are you." He walked out looking cold to everyone but her, she could see right through his mask. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that **Kags**" Shesshomaru said. "Ya you did, but I'm the only one that gets to call you that." A smirking Kagome said." Kagome and Shesshomaru met in high school after she moved to New York and instantly became friends because they were both punks.

**(Flashback)**

_To say that kagome was nervous would be an understatement; here she was standing in front of a bunch of Americans in a new school. "Hello my name is Kagome, and I'm from Japan." The teacher then directed her to sit at the table with the other punks. Over the time that she was in New York she got closer to the other punks, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru told Kags that Inu was his brother and in return she told him that she is his ex-girlfriend but that didn't matter to him. _**(I just wish I could see Shesshomaru being punk *dozes off while imagining shess*) **_Their junior year they all started a band and traded in their skateboards for motorcycles. By senior year they were the most popular kids in school and got signed on a record deal after graduation. Of course Kagome and Shess started dating Sango and Miroku were engaged and Shippo was dating Hojo. _

**(End Flashback)**

The concert was just about to begin; they were back in their hometown when Inuyasha and his family showed up. Inutaisho and Izayoi knew that Shesshomaru and Kagome were dating but Inuyasha didn't he was traveling the world at the time. When he saw Kagome he ran over and caught up with everything in their life. Kagome forgave him a long time ago but it still hurt to see him. "I don't understand why you're not happy to see me" Inuyasha said. "Just listen to my song and you'll figure it out." She just ran off to the stage where she met my brother and her friends to start the concert. "Are you ready to hear our new song, well let's go?"

_**He was a boy**_

_**She was a girl**_

_**Can I make it any more obvious?**_

_**He was a punk.**_

_**She did ballet.**_

_**What more can I say?**_

_**He wanted her.**_

_**She'd never tell.**_

_**Secretly she wanted him as well.**_

_**And all of her friends**_

_**Stuck up their nose.**_

_**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her.**_

_**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**_

_**She needed to come back down to earth.**_

_**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**_

_**She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**_

_**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**_

_**She calls up her friends.**_

_**They already know**_

_**And they've all got tickets to see his show.**_

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**_

_**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**_

_**[x2:]**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her.**_

_**Now he's a superstar**_

_**Slammin' on his guitar**_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**Sorry girl but you missed out.**_

_**Well tough luck that boy's mine now.**_

_**We are more than just good friends.**_

_**This is how the story ends.**_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see...**_

_**See the man that boy could be.**_

_**There is more than meets the eye,**_

_**I see the soul that is inside.**_

_**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_**We are in love.**_

_**Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**_

_**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know**_

_**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know**_

Inuyasha finally understood Kagome was the punk and he was the jerk that dumped her to protect his reputation. He knew that he had no chance to win her back because Shesshomaru proposed to her right after that song and she couldn't say yes enough times. He just hoped he could learn to love her like a brother and friend should.


End file.
